<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Confessions by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24937768">Confessions</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Answered prompts [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Throne of Glass Series - Sarah J. Maas</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Confessions, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Love Confessions</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 07:15:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>541</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24937768</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Elide has a nightmare and Lorcan is there to comfort her. Some... things happen ;)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Elide Lochan/Lorcan Salvaterre</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Answered prompts [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1804900</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Confessions</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>negativenesta asked:<br/>73. “You don’t have to stay.” + 100. “I adore you”</p><p>Warnings: language, graphic descriptions of violence, mentions of blood, minor spoilers for KoA.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Elide was tired to her very bones. With all that had happened with Aelin she was surprised that she could calm the swirling in her head long enough to sleep. Her words though- “get it off, get it off, get it off” and the desperate look on her face would probably haunt her for years to come.</p><p>And Lorcan, god, how was she even supposed to face him? He had been the reason they were even in this mess. After all, he was the one that had sold Aelin out to Maeve. But… he was also one of the people that had fought tooth and claw to get her back and had pulled his own weight.</p><p>Ugh, maybe some sleep would help. So Elide closed her eyes- even though sleep was very far away. But once she fell asleep, she dreamt.</p><p>She was there. In a dark, dimly-lit room. She could see Aelin through a little hole in her coffin though. Her eyes, once so fiery and full of life, were now blank and dull.</p><p>Cairn came in and took Aelin out of the coffin, loosening the chains around her neck and lifted a knife to her throat. No. Nononononono this couldn’t be happening. He wouldn’t actually slit her throat, she was too valuable to him-</p><p>He rammed the blade through her neck, blood spraying everywhere. Elide screamed, a sound so broken that she could hardly recognize it. Cairn simply smiled at her, his blue eyes glittering coldly.</p><p>She opened her eyes with a gasp, covered in cold sweat. And then she saw the dark shadow next to her bed. She frantically scrambled back, not fully awake before hands gently steadied her.</p><p>As she looked closer she saw that the shadow was Lorcan. How was she supposed to deal with him right now? That nightmare had reminded her exactly why she should never forgive him.</p><p>“What are you doing here?” she managed to croak out, her voice raw from screaming. Lorcan didn’t answer, simply handed her a glass of water to ease her sore throat.</p><p>~~~</p><p>Elide sipped at her water, her dark eyes glittering as they studied him.Lorcan could almost feel himself shrinking under her assessing gaze.</p><p>“I heard you screaming,” he simply said in response to her question. He had heard her screams alright. While nearly driving himself out of his mind with worry and agonizing over whether he would even be allowed in her room.</p><p>~~~</p><p>“Well, I’m clearly fine now,” she tried to make her voice emotionless.  “so <b>you don’t have to stay</b>.”</p><p>Lorcan simply inclined his head in acknowledgment, even if there was hurt shining in his eyes. When he was almost to the door, she called out “Why do you even bother?”</p><p>He turned back to her, his eyes swimming with an emotion that she couldn’t identify.</p><p>“Why do I bother?” he asked quietly “I bother because you’re beautiful and brave and you take my breath away every time you walk into the room. I bother because <b>I adore you</b>,” and with that admission he quietly slipped from the room, shutting the door quietly behind him.</p><p>Elide was left gaping on her bed, wondering how the<em> hell</em> she was going to talk to him normally tomorrow.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I hope that you liked it! As always you can find me on Tumblrat @b00kworm  to see more of my rambling and fics!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>